


aim for the heart

by hoseokmin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M, cheesy name for a cheesy ending!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseokmin/pseuds/hoseokmin
Summary: He didn’t expect it to be this… well, amazing, honestly. He was just going to give him a slight peck and then boom, shoot him. Wonwoo’s dead. Metaphorically.Things don’t work always as planned, it seemed.or, the one where Wonwoo always wins at laser tag and Soonyoung is determined to change that.





	aim for the heart

Soonyoung huddled in between two blocks in the corner of the dark room, the plastic armor on his chest flashing a bright green. He breathed out a shaky breath as he heard Wonwoo calling for him, only a few feet away. Dashing out from the two columns, he ran toward the other end of the arena.

Laser tag wasn’t his strong suit, he was honest about that part. Wonwoo loved it, for whatever reason, and they came to the indoor laser tag arena a couple days a month. Wonwoo said it was a great stress reliever, but Soonyoung thinks it’s simply because he’s insane and likes to metaphorically kill things.

Metaphorically kill _him_ , rather, since he was on a winning streak that started since the first day they came here.

Sometimes they would bring their ragtag group of eleven other boys, all of them taking up the entire arena in one go. Sometimes they’d just go by themselves, but he was reminded today that they were not alone when he ran into a frantic Chan, knocking them both down. His teeth rattled in his brain and he was sure that his insides shifted positions.

“Sorry hyung!” Chan almost yelled, helping Soonyoung up and running away.

Chan wasn’t good at laser tag, either, because he should’ve known not to leave his teammate — potentially injured and his brain scrambled — out in the open for the taking.

“Yah!” Soonyoung yelled, running away and almost crashing into a pole.

He wouldn't be so worried if Wonwoo hadn't made it his life mission to personally take him out each game they held. He even told his teammates not to tag him out. He didn’t understand his obsession with it, but whatever. He always seemed to evade Wonwoo the longest, after both of their teammates were tagged out and it came down to them — one and one. Wonwoo’s team would always win, of course, but Soonyoung was determined to eventually show that asshole up.

He didn't have a concrete plan today, but something was brewing in his scrambled brain. He would get Wonwoo today if it was the last thing he did.

He hid behind a pile of foam blocks after Seungcheol ran up to him and teased the fact he was going to lose again. He didn’t shoot, Wonwoo would be livid if he did, but he left him alone when he saw Joshua (on Soonyoung’s team) sprint off in the opposite direction.

It didn't occur to him that  _he_ could've shot Seungcheol until he was gone from sight. 

 

 

Soonyoung waited, and waited, until he heard the distinct voice of Wonwoo, rich and deep and powerful. He smirked to himself, his heart pounding in his chest as the younger boy got closer. The sound of someone else dying (two, actually — Seungcheol and Joshua managed to somehow tag each other out at the same time) echoed through the room. It was just Wonwoo and him, now, and it was now or never.

“Come out, Soonie, let’s get this over with. You owe me BBQ,” Wonwoo taunted. Soonyoung could see the smirk on his face and he just wanted to wipe it off.

When he saw Wonwoo’s high tops enter his field of vision, he reacted as quickly as he could. Shoving Wonwoo against the wall, he gripped his wrists above his shoulders and smirked. “What makes you think _I_ owe _you_ , Nonu?” He teased.

It wasn’t an easy feat, being the first to kiss Wonwoo. He was at least five inches taller than him, his shoulders were broader and (despite being skinnier) he was still stronger than Soonyoung. When he managed to stand on his tiptoes and press his lips roughly against the younger’s, everything became easier. Their laser guns clashed on the ground as their fingers latched onto one another, Wonwoo melting into the kiss as much as Soonyoung was.

He didn’t expect it to be this… well, _amazing_ , honestly. Sure, he and Wonwoo had kissed before but this was _different_. He was just going to give him a slight peck and then boom, shoot him. Wonwoo’s dead. Metaphorically.

Things don’t work always as planned, it seemed.

One of Wonwoo’s hands got free of Soonyoung’s hold, sliding it to the back of his neck as the kiss deepened. The task at hand was completely forgotten as Soonyoung felt the younger’s long fingers caress at the hair on his nape, sucking his bottom lip in his mouth and causing him to let out a soft whimper.

He didn’t know how long it lasted, Soonyoung swore he died and went to heaven when Chan crashed into him — that was the only explanation— but as their mouths slowly unattached themselves he realized where they were.

He didn’t give Wonwoo time to think, leaving him in his post-make out glory to grab his flashing green gun and shoot him in the chest. Wonwoo looked at him, completely dumbfounded as his armor flashed violently and a voice boomed that Soonyoung’s team was the winners.

 

 

“I can’t believe you,” Wonwoo said as they were putting on their coats and grabbing their things from the lockers. “You really sacrificed our first make out session for laser tag.”

Soonyoung grinned proudly, standing up from the floor where he had been tying his shoes. He stepped closer to Wonwoo, linking their fingers together. The younger wrapped his free arm around Soonyoung’s waist. “There were drastic measures I had to take, Nonu,” he said, nuzzling his nose against the other’s. “There’s plenty of others where that came from, anyways.”

He closed his eyes but he knew Wonwoo was smiling, scrunching his nose in the way he liked. They had been friends since they were in kindergarten but had only recently begun dating, new experiences with each other popping up all the time. “God, I hope so,” Wonwoo murmured lowly.

As they kissed for the second time that night, Soonyoung was glad that he thought of this plan. Not only did it open up new windows for them, but he finally beat Wonwoo at his own game.

 

 

Wonwoo  _did_ once say that Soonyoung was his only weakness.

Soonyoung just took advantage of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/20/90/b3/2090b3a9d430693f87a21c82d7e00c90--writing-inspiration-prompts-writing-ideas.jpg) prompt on tumblr!
> 
> trying to practice my writing and I've wanted to write soonwoo for a long while now! maybe I'll write more in the coming days! 
> 
> also, not beta read. if you find any errors dont hesitate to point it out! I read over it a million times but there's always something I couldve missed! 
> 
> so how did I do (≧∇≦)


End file.
